I Tried to Hold These Secret Inside Me
by JeanJS94
Summary: Park Chanyeol akan segera menikah namun karena kecerobohan Chanyeol meniduri temannya hingga hamil. Di lain sisi Baekhyun menyimpan rasa cintanya untuk Chanyeol karena Chanyeol itu straight dan terjadinya cinta satu pihak. ChanBaek Fanfiction.


**I Tried to Hold These Secrets Inside Me**

 **Pairing: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated : M**

 **This is a Boys Love story, AU, smut and Mpreg. If you're triggered by any of this, please dont read and leave hars comment.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 _Goddamn right, you sould be scared of me. Who is in control? - Control by Halsey_

PROLOG

"Baekki, kapan kamu akan memperkenalkan calonmu pada ibu nak? Chanyeol saja sudah mau menikah dengan Ji Soo"

"iya ibu, Baekki hanya sedang mencari seseorang yang tepat"

"ya baiklah kalau begitu, ibu hanya berharap kau segera punya pacar dan menikah. Ibu sangat ingin mempunyai cucu"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap lengan Baekhyun sayang. Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya hanya ikut tersenyum dalam diam dan tiba-tiba pikiran tentang pernikahan Chanyeol dengan Ji Soo memenuhi kepalanya.

.

Baekhyun kini berbaring di ranjang miliknya. Kedua matanya menatap sebuah foto di handphone miliknya. Foto Chanyeol, ia memiliki sebuah folder tersembunyi yang ia namai _Love_ di handphone miliknya. Isi folder tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah foto temannya sendiri, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu diam-diam memotret Chanyeol. Entah itu saat ia sedang diam, makan, tersenyum, tertawa, dan kegiatan lainnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melewatkan apapun hal kecil yang Chanyeol lakukan. Terdengar _freak?_ Mungkin ya. Selama ini Baekhyun memendam perasaan untuk Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang mengetahui ini. Chanyeol itu _straight_ dan ia akan menikah dengan Ji Soo. Perempuan cantik yang harus Baekhyun akui jauh lebih di atasnya.

.

"sampai jumpa besok Baek, terima kasih kau telah menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk Ji Soo"

"sama-sama Chanyeol, aku masuk dulu. Bye!"

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua lengannya di stir mobil dan menundukan kepalanya. Acara pernikahannya dengan Ji Soo dan pekerjaan di kantor yang menumpuk membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah benda persegi panjang di samping kemudi. Itu handphone milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol perlahan meraih benda tersebut dan menyalakannya. Kedua alis Chanyeol mengerut melihat _lock screen_ handphone tersebut menampakan wajahnya, tidak lupa ada sebuah editan berbentuk hati berwarna pink. Chanyeol jadi sedikit bergidik ngeri. Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun? Ah tidak mungkin. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menampik segala pikiran buruk tentang Baekhyun. Ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak membuka aplikasi di handphone tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah folder bernama _Love_.

"apa Baekhyun diam-diam memiliki kekasih?"

Chanyeol membuka folder tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan beribu buah foto dirinya. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Ia benar-benar kaget dan tidak menyangka. Tangan kanan yang memegang handphone itu pun bergetar.

"jadi selama ini dia gay dan ia menyukaiku. Kau sangat menjijikkan Baekhyun"

.

Chanyeol mengabiskan banyak gelas minuman alkohol berkadar tinggi di club malam. Salah satu temannya Jongin mengadakan sebuah pesta. Ada Baekhyun juga disana. Baekhyun meminta izin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena ibunya yang meminta. Malam semakin larut dan satu persatu orang meninggalkan pesta tersebut. Jongin juga sudah tidak terlihat di club itu. Chanyeol sepertinya minum terlalu banyak dan membuat dirinya mabuk parah. Chanyeol berkali kali mengerang dan memegang kepalanya yang berputar. Bartender di hadapan Chanyeol pun mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol. Ia segera membopong tubuh besar Chanyeol dan mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa di sudut club. Bartender tersebut mengambil handphone Chanyeol dan menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin Chanyeol kenal untuk dimintai bantuan. Bartender tersebut mendial sebuah nomor paling atas yaitu Ji Soo. Namun ia tidak kunjung menerima jawaban. Menyerah dengan nomor tersebut akhirnya sang bartender mendial nomor kedua. Dan tersambung.

.

Baekhyun membopong tubuh Chanyeol ke sebuah kamar kosong di club tersebut. Ia pikir ini lebih baik daripada membawanya ke rumah karena orang tua Chanyeol pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Chanyeol meracau menyebut nama 'Ji Soo' berkali-kali. Baekhyun membaringkan Chanyeol di ranjang dan segera bangkit namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terjatuh dan menubruk dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Ji Soo, sayang ayo bercinta" Chanyeol bergumam dan menciumi rambut Baekhyun. Kedua matanya menutup. Chanyeol tidak sadar dan masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Chanyeol, ini aku Baekhyun, lepaskan aku. Kau mabuk!" Baekhyun berontak namun usahanya sia-sia. Chanyeol segera membalikkan badannya dan sekarang ia berada di tas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan celana jeans beserta dalaman miliknya. Penisnya sudah mengacung tegak. Baekhyun yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya. Ia beringsut bangun namun Chanyeol menahannya.

Chanyeol menarik celana milik Baekhyun turun hingga bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun terekspose. Chanyeol merobek kemeja putih milik Baekhyun dan membuangnya sembarang. Chanyeol mengigit kasar leher Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menjerit tertahan. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya pada dada, perut dan paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun meremas sprai dibawahnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang rektum Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bantal. Ini sungguh sakit sekali. Chanyeol sangat kasar. Chanyeol lalu menarik penisnya keluar hingga hanya ujungnya yang berada di lubang Baekhyun lalu memasukkannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

.

"APA? apa maksud ibu kalau aku menghamili Baekhyun?"

"iya nak. Mr Byun tadi pagi datang kemari. Ia berteriak marah dan memaksa agar kamu bertanggung jawab. Ibu awalnya tidak percaya namun Mr. Byun membawa bukti surat kehamilan Baekhyun"

"ini tidak mungkin. Tapi kan bu. Aku akan menikah dengan Ji Soo. Aku tidak mau!"

"Chanyeol, lebih baik kau memilih Baekhyun. Mr. Byun itu sudah lama berteman dan menjalin bisnis dengan ayahmu. Ibu tidak ingin kalau nanti tali persaudaraan ayahmu dan Mr. Byun putus. Itu akan sangat berdampak pada bisnis ayahmu"

"aku tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki bu. Menjijikkan. Aku bukan gay!"

"lagian Baekhyun itu cukup manis dan kalau benar kau menghamilinya itu berarti kau sudah pernah 'merasakannya' bukan?"

"sial"

.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya. Ia baru saja menelpon Ji Soo dan mengatakan semuanya. Ia tidak tega mendengar Ji Soo mengangis karena Chanyeol membatalkan pernikahannya.

"sialan kau Byun. Kau pasti menjebaku saat di club itu. Ini pasti akal-akalanmu saja. Dasar gay menjijikkan. Kau pasti menjebakku agar aku menyetubuhimu kan. Sial! Awas saja kau akan kubuat menderita selamanya"

To be continue.

Mind to review? Sorry for any typos and thanks for reading :)


End file.
